


Misty Month, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the Green Knight Universe.  How far will Legolas go to preserve the life and health of the Lady of Emyn Arnen?  *WARNINGS* Rather graphic and icky; discussion of sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Éowyn looked about her wearily, shivering in the damp cold. All round the clearing were bodies littered, those of her enemies, and of her own men, and of their horses. Blood soaked into the ground and the crows had come while she was in swoon; they were feasting upon the engorged body of a Dunlending. "Better him than one of my guards," she thought, and put a hand to her forehead.

What had happened? The Dunlendings had come down the ridge upon them quite unexpectedly, and though ill-armed were far more numerous than her escort; Éowyn's guard was swarmed under, unable to defend themselves against their attackers. Hiriand had fallen at her side, the young man from Osgiliath who had sworn to protect her during her journey; she had watched the swarthy man's sword cut him down, and in her fury had dispatched his bane. Then all had gone dark and she remembered no more.

Heaving herself awkwardly to her feet she stood, but had need to brace herself upon the bole of a tree; she felt ill and very weak, and knew without a horse she would not survive long in the woods of Anórien. "If I could but reach Amon Din!" she though, leaning heavily upon the tree. Her legs were wobbly and her head ached. "Or even Nardol – I should at least find a post-stop there, where someone could help me."

With faltering steps she examined the bodies around her. It was as she had feared; none lived, neither the Dunlendings nor her own guard. Counting the bodies she determined that fully half the enemy had escaped, likely upon her own horses; Éomer had said to her ere she quit Edoras that the Dunlendings were instituting raids for mounts from Rohan to Firien. "And further east now, I guess," she thought, stooping to cover Hiriand's face with his cloak. "I ought to have listened to Éodild, and remained in Meduseld ere Faramir came to fetch me. Alas for my men!"

She straightened, then cried out as a sudden searing pain shot from her back across her abdomen. Her eyes were shuttered by flashes of light as the excruciating grip squeezed at her, and with a groan she sank to her knees upon the bloody ground. "That is it then," she thought ere the darkness claimed her; "I and my babe shall die here." Then she swooned again, and the pain receded.

*****************************

"Lady Éowyn! Lady Éowyn!"

Éowyn opened her eyes; hovering before her face was the fair pale visage of her champion, the Green Knight. His eyes were anxious, and the fingers that supported her head trembled; his breath came out in white misty puffs in the chill air. Éowyn could hear behind them the sounds of movement, of something being dragged across the dried leaves. She blinked up at him, wondering if she were dreaming.

"Praise Elbereth," he sighed, closing his eyes a moment. "When I found your body lying here I thought you were slain; when I saw you yet breathed I then feared some great hurt to you." Then putting his arms about her he drew her up until she was sitting, leaning her back against something giving and warm. Struggling to clear the clouds from her vision Éowyn looked about the clearing. The bodies had been shifted, and there were two Elves there, clad in dark clothing, erecting a stack of helmets and shields in front of a grotesque lumpy pile dusted with new snow. Éowyn saw a face in the pile, its eyes staring and still; she turned away, and then another pain shot through her and she cried aloud.

"What is it? Are you injured?" asked Legolas. He drew back and looked fearfully into her eyes. "What pains you, my lady?"

"There are none left alive, my lord," said a voice over Éowyn's head. She looked up; Meivel was there, his dark face grim. "We are about to build a cairn for Lady Éowyn's men. What shall we do with the horses?"

"A moment, Meivel," said Legolas, turning to Éowyn. "I see blood upon you, my lady, but no wound. What ails you?"

Panting Éowyn laid her hand upon her distended belly. "It is the baby," she said, giving another groan. "I fear – I fear it is time."

"It is too early," said Legolas, shaking his head. "Perchance this is naught but your flesh's reaction to the battle – do not fear, my lady; all shall be well." He touched her hair gently with his long white hand and smiled at her. "I am here, and Meivel and Himbaláth as well. What harm might befall you now?"

"It is not harm to me but to my babe I fear," said Éowyn. She shifted upon the ground, and the dried leaves beneath her crackled. "I am very uncomfortable."

"At least it is not your first," said Legolas, bolstering her form with rolled blankets and packs to ease her discomfort; "there is naught to fear there! But rest you here a while, my lady, whilst we see to your unhappy escort."

"Very well," sighed Éowyn, and shivered; Legolas seeing this removed his cloak and laid it over her. Éowyn then saw he was not in his armour but was clad in simple hunting kit, a leather jerkin over dark clothing. When he stood she said: "It is strange to me, my champion, that you come so garbed to me! I had expected to see you in your beautiful green armour upon Piukka."

"When one goes a-hunting but light kit is necessitated," he said. "In truth we did not think to come across you so soon, nor in such dire circumstances; I thought you to be yet in Rohan." When she shivered again he asked, "Are you warm enough? Shall we build you a fire? The proper disposal of the bodies shall take us some time."

"I am well for now, since you are here," said Éowyn, forcing a smile; Legolas bowed, and then went to busy himself with his two scouts.

By the time the Dunlendings' corpses had been burned, and the escorts' and horses' set beneath stone cairns with their shields and lances about them, Éowyn had slipped into an uneasy slumber, punctuated by the occasional grip of pain, or the light musical sound of the Elves' voices speaking as they labored. When night fell over her again Legolas returned, wiping his hands upon a scrap of cloth which Éowyn recognized as one of her enemy's cloaks. "Well we have done as best we could to see to the carnage," he said. "And we have collected all the goods we need from the sacks still affixed to your poor horses. We shall call our own steeds to us now, and ride through the night to Amon Din. The darkness impedes us not and it is imperative I return you to your husband, so the sooner we begin the better. You shall ride Piukka with me; he is strong enough to bear us both I deem."

"Very well," said Éowyn, though the though of riding all night was repugnant to her; she was stiff with cold and very weary, and wanted to sleep. But she allowed her champion to lift her to her feet; his touch was gentle but sure and strong, and she leant upon him while they slowly walked to where the three horses were waiting. Meivel and Himbaláth had already mounted, and were waiting in the dark for them, their bright eyes glinting.

Another sharp pain made her double over, and through her cries she heard Legolas calling to his scouts; then there was the feeling within her of something snapping, and warm water began to run down her legs. When the pain subsided she was surprised to find herself upon her knees in the frosty loam once more, with Legolas' arms about her; he was saying: "Make it very big – we need a lot of heat. And fetch water from that stream over there in the helms, and as many stray cloaks and blankets from the packs you might find. Was there any soap in the supplies?"

"I know not, my lord!" called Meivel from the darkness; "I left everything that was not foodstuff hanging in a sack from that linden-bough – I shall fetch it for you now."

"Do so, Meivel," said Legolas, and turned to Éowyn. Though his voice was soothing she could see in his eyes a sharp apprehension. "Well it does not appear we shall make the journey tonight!" he said, smiling faintly. "I would not put you to horse now for all the mithril in Moria. How glad I am you have gone through this one time before! 'Twould be traumatic indeed to make you deliver your first alone in the forest!"

"But I do not remember delivering Fastred!" cried Éowyn, her heart going cold. "Aragorn gave to me a sleeping-draught, for the babe presented wrong-way-to; when I awoke my son was in my arms. I have never seen a woman deliver an infant before – I do not know what to do!"

"No?" Legolas looked surprised, but not alarmed. "Well it is not so different from watching a mare foal, and I know well you have seen that. Do not fear, my lady; I am sure naught shall go ill."

"How can you say that?" Éowyn asked, her heart giving way to fear, and gripping him firmly by the jerkin. "I am in the woods in winter about to deliver a babe untimely, and all I have with me are three Elves, and all of them male warriors? O what shall I do!"

"Well, should you continue to grasp my jerkin in this fashion you shall certainly tear it," said Legolas calmly, unwinding her clutching hand from his clothing. "Peace, my lady! Have you forgotten how many years I have wandered betwixt my Lord Father's palace, and the villages and towns of the Long Lake? I have seen my share of births, and I am not squeamish."

"I can vouch for that, O Lady of Emyn Arnen!" laughed Himbaláth, from where he built up a large fire. "Many's the time he has aided some poor woman in her labor, so that he sometimes was called the Midwife of Dale. Why it was not fifty years hence – "

"Very well; that will do, Himbaláth," said Legolas calmly. "There is no need to bring up that particular example of midwifery – I was very reluctant as you will recall, for the circumstances were specious and I was not sanguine about my success."

"Well as that particular example is a grandfather now I should have thought it a very good illustration of your peculiar talent," smiled Himbaláth. "After all you have never shirked from aiding those in distress and this is but one of the ways in which you do so. Be at peace, my lady," he said to Éowyn; "you do not have some untried soldier attending you; Prince Legolas has done this many times before."

"Perhaps he has but it is unseemly to so speak of it!" said Meivel, returning with several bags of supplies. He fixed his subordinate with a steely glance and said, "Be you sure to set a goodly number of stones about the fire-pit; we need to boil water – is that not what we are supposed to do, my lord, boil water? It has been many centuries since I have been in such close proximity of a woman about to give birth, but it seems to me I remember that boiling water was required."

"Your memory behooves you," said Legolas, rising, but at that moment another pain afflicted Éowyn and she cried out again. Legolas knelt beside her, placing one comforting hand upon her belly; he could feel the muscles there tense and clench about her, then subside. "There!" he said soothingly; "that was not so bad, was it?"

"Easy it is for you to think so, O my champion!" panted Éowyn angrily. " 'Tis not your belly."

"And grateful am I for that!" Legolas rose and took the packs from Meivel, while the other two Elves fetched water in the helms. Éowyn watched as they spread blankets and cloaks upon the ground, and set up cakes of soap, rags, and cloaks shredded in strips around the fire. When the water in the helms began to boil she had had three more bouts of pain, and each time Legolas returned to her side, letting her hold tight to his arm, speaking gently to her until it subsided. At last the rags and strips were dunked in the boiling water, scrubbed with the coarse soap, rinsed and hung from branches by the fire to dry; Legolas turned to his scouts and said:

"Well we are about mid-way betwixt Rohan and Amon Din – Meivel, you ride to the west, and Himbaláth to the east to fetch aid. I shall remain here to husband Lady Éowyn. Be sure you both return as quickly as possible! It might be unusual for Dunlendings to range this close to Gondor but I am but one and the prospect of defending this clearing is a daunting one."

"A doughty one you are, though, my lord!" said Meivel with a bow, and Himbaláth, laughing, clapped his hands and said: "A race! Who shall prove the faster, do you think, my lord? Shall it be Himbaláth the Swift, or Sober-And-Conscientious?" Meivel shot him a dark look, but Legolas laughed.

"Do not speak to him so!" he chided; "you know it is only Galás has permission to call him by that name. Go you now, and stand not upon your orders! The White Lady of Rohan has need of your haste."

"Good-bye then!" cried the Elves, and mounting their destriers rode off into the darkness, leaving Éowyn with her champion.


	2. Of Valor and Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the Green Knight Universe. How far will Legolas go to preserve the life and health of the Lady of Emyn Arnen? *WARNINGS* Rather graphic and icky; discussion of sexual activity.

"Well, my lady," said Legolas briskly, stepping over to the fire and kneeling before one of the bubbling helms. "If your bag of waters has broken already there is no hope for it; we have naught to do but bide our time 'til the infant arrives. The head of my militia and my lead scout are well on their way, but they shall not have even achieved their destinations ere you are delivered, I deem." And so saying he took a cake of soap and began to lave his hands, careful to scrub away any dirt that might have accrued around his fingers. Éowyn sat and watched him for a moment, awaiting another pulsation of pain, and then the implications of what he had just said and done struck her, and she pulled her limbs in to her body close, beginning to tremble. And when Legolas turned from the fire with the cake of soap and the helm of hot water in his hands, she drew away from him in alarm.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

Legolas paused, looking down at her sympathetically. "I understand, my lady, that this will be both strange and mortifying for you," he said, his voice gentle. "But do you please remember I have done this on many other occasions; there is naught beneath your clothing I have not seen before."

"You shall not see me disrobed," declared Éowyn firmly, holding tight to her skirts. " 'Twould be far too unseemly! 'Twas one thing indeed for King Elessar to do so; he is a Healer and I do not even remember the event. But were I to disrobe before you, Legolas, I should not be able to face Faramir – ah!" She doubled over with pain as another convulsion gripped her. Legolas clucked his tongue and knelt before her, setting down the steaming helm and cake of soap.

"Well then, what would you propose? I guess you could spit the babe from your mouth; would that satisfy your rather stringent bounds of propriety?" He dipped a clean rag in the water and began to work the soap into a lather. Éowyn groaned and buried her face in her knees.

"Be not so foolish," she gasped.

"Since that is the case then, my lady," said Legolas, holding out the soapy rag, "I suggest unto you we work with the egress with which I am the better acquainted."

With great reluctance did Éowyn lower her knees to the earth, and she turned her head in mortification when he lifted her skirts. "I do beg your pardon, my lady, but I am constrained to tell you that I shall have to remove your underlinens," said Legolas politely.

Flushing hotly Éowyn replied, chagrin in her voice: "Thank you, my champion, but I am capable of removing them on my own; there is no need to put yourself out on my account!"

"Very well!" said Legolas sitting up and watching her. Cheeks crimson with embarrassment Éowyn removed her underclothing and again turned her face from the Elf, unable to meet his eye.

"Ah!" she heard him say. "Yes, there is some blood here – "

"Why is there blood?" she cried in alarm.

"It is nothing to be concerned with," said Legolas soothingly. "There is a small plug at the opening of your womb, like unto the cork in a wineskin; when it exits there is a little blood." He smiled at her. "I did not think a little blood would so alarm you! A Shieldmaiden as fierce as you?"

"Do you not tease me; is this not degrading enough?" asked Éowyn angrily, and then cried out as another pain struck her. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, but then heard Legolas say:

"Nay! Do you not hold your breath so; that shall only make your pain the worse. Breathe through the convulsion instead."

It was with great effort Éowyn struggled to inhale, then when she did she did not want to let the breath out; but Legolas said quietly: "Breathe out, my lady. Yes, that is it – in, then out. In. Out." And soon the pain was gone, and she was left gasping upon the blanket.

"Two things, my lady," said Legolas when she had recovered somewhat; he gently tipped her knees apart and began to wash her. Éowyn turned her head aside and shut her eyes, filled with shame; she felt as though she would never recover from her humiliation. "First, to have a child is no degradation; all women, both mortal and immortal, have been constrained to undergo the pain and discomfort of childbirth for tens of thousands of years; I myself have officiated at forty-seven births and though I understand your chagrin you must believe me when I tell you this is no new thing for me, and I shall not think any differently of you when this is over. And second, when your pain starts you must keep your eyes open and breathe – this is very important, my lady – for when you focus your gaze upon something and think about naught but your breath, it makes the pain the easier to bear, so that you will not grow weary from it too soon."

"I have heard that before," said Éowyn, struggling to keep her mind from what Legolas was doing, by focusing it on what he was saying. "When I stayed in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith the healers did tell me this, for there were many in their care who suffered greatly."

"Well they were correct," said Legolas. He rinsed her, then giving her a compassionate look said: "And now I fear I am to make you the more uncomfortable, my lady; I must check your baby now."

"O Yavanna, give me strength!" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut; she bit her lip to keep from crying out during his examination, and when it was over tears were rolling down her cheeks. To her surprise, she felt a soft cloth wipe the tears away; she opened her eyes and saw Legolas sitting beside her, gently drying her face with the sleeve of his tunic; he had lowered her skirts and moved away so quietly she in her mortification had not even marked him. She descried the look of profound pity upon his face, and thought to herself it had not been so bad after all; for in truth he did not do this in malice but in mercy instead.

"I apologize, my lady," said Legolas, rising and going back to the helm to wash his hands again. "I should blush as deeply, were you to look upon me so."

"Perhaps not so deeply," sighed Éowyn with resignation, closing her eyes again. "After all you are a man – or a male Elf anyway."

"Why should that make any difference?" asked Legolas. Éowyn opened her eyes and watched him; he was pouring out the soiled water on the other side of the fire, and his face was even and composed, though his lips were curved into a faint smile.

"Well – you are male," said Éowyn, blushing again as Legolas laughed.

"Ah! And that explains it then, my lady; because I am male I am more used to unclothing before my lady-friends – is that it?"

"I did not mean to imply that," exclaimed Éowyn, flushing an ever deeper shade of crimson. "It is just that – that – "

"As you have said, I am not a Man," said Legolas, kneeling and rinsing the soapy rag. He looked over at her and smiled. "So do you not think I am as the men with whom you are so well acquainted! I know what is in your thoughts, my lady, and I shall set your mind at ease by telling you that I have never before lain with a woman."

Éowyn opened her mouth to exclaim, but at that moment her belly seized in pain; Legolas leapt to his feet and was at her side in an instant, taking her hand in his. "Look at me, Lady Éowyn!" he said urgently. "Look at my face. Watch me. Yes, that is it," he said, when she opened her eyes. "Breathe in. No, a deeper breath. Yes, that is it! Now out – slowly – now in again. Yes." So saying he carried her through her pain, and when it was finished laid his cool palm across her forehead. "Was that of some aid, my lady?"

"I know not," panted Éowyn; "I believe so." She realized she had gripped Legolas so tightly she compressed his hand cruelly, but he did not seem to mind, letting her instead hold him so without flinching. When he determined after studying her face a moment that the pain had passed, he rose again to complete his tasks at the fire. After Éowyn caught her breath she said: "You have never lain with a woman? In all the years you have lived?"

"Nay, certainly not!" laughed Legolas. "I am not married; you know that well, Lady Éowyn, as well you know it is improper for anyone unwed to act as though they were married. Surely you were a virgin your own wedding-night? Well I reserve that joy for myself as well." Meeting her surprised stare he laughed again. "But you seem very disbelieving! Tell me please you did not believe folk when they told you it was acceptable for a man for he could not help himself. Why should women be constrained to virtue when men esteem it not? That seems very unfair to me."

"Well I have always thought so," admitted Éowyn. She paused then said in sudden astonishment: "I cannot believe you and I are speaking thus! What would Faramir say?"

"I hope he would commend me at least," smiled Legolas. "Do not worry, my lady! I am sure under these circumstances he would not disapprove. After all he loves and esteems you so dearly he would crawl over broken glass simply to look upon you." So saying Legolas rose and went to her, holding out his hand. "Rise, my lady! You must walk now."

"Walk?" exclaimed Éowyn in surprise. "But I am about to deliver myself a babe; I must recline! I cannot walk!"

"O you can, you must, and you will, my lady!" said Legolas, grasping her firmly by her hands and hauling her to her feet. She swayed but he steadied her with his arm. "Should you do naught but lie upon your back, your labor will be prolonged and more difficult. Walking will encourage the babe to come the quicker."

Pain lanced through Éowyn's belly and she groaned; however Legolas was by her side, holding her upright and reminding her in dulcet voice to breathe. When it was over she shook her head.

"I cannot walk," she said weakly; "the pain is too great!"

"Come!" said Legolas briskly; "do you not want to shorten the pain?"

"Yes," admitted Éowyn.

"Then to do so you must walk." He tugged her forward so that she took a few steps, their feet crackling on the frosty ground; Éowyn looked up at him, vexation written across her pale face.

"If I did not know any better I should think you enjoyed bullying me so!" she said chidingly. Legolas smiled and led her round the clearing in a large circle.

"So long as the end result is the healthy child I perceive in your womb to exit swiftly and without undue difficulty, I shall order you about as I please," he said. "Now come! We have many hours left."

Éowyn sighed. "Yes, I fear you are correct," she admitted, and grasping Legolas' arm tightly they walked about the perimeter of their camp.


	3. The Mists Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the Green Knight Universe. How far will Legolas go to preserve the life and health of the Lady of Emyn Arnen? *WARNINGS* Rather graphic and icky; discussion of sexual activity.

"Tell me of your first foray into midwifery," said Éowyn. They had walked about the clearing for well over three hours, and it was quite dark; it had also grown much colder, and a thick white mist lay upon the earth. Legolas had built up the fire again, and it roared and crackled merrily in Himbaláth's fire-pit; he had also refilled the helms with fresh water and set them to heat upon the stones. After each hour he made Éowyn to recline again and after washing them both would check her progress; she discovered to her surprise it grew less distasteful each time he did it, and smiling concluded to herself that one could grow used to anything were it repeated often enough, and in desperate enough conditions. In the course of their circuits they had discussed many things, from battle-strategies to political conundrums, and at last wearying of such weighty topics they agreed to seek other modes of conversation with which to occupy their time. Legolas had generously allowed her to choose their new topic first, and she decided to ease her mind by learning more of Legolas' familiarity with husbandry, though she feared he would not want to discuss it with her, entrenched as they both were in the selfsame difficulty. But Legolas chuckled, and taking her round about past the large twisted oak that was becoming hatefully familiar to Éowyn said:

"Well it is not much of a tale; I was naught but an appendage at first; 'twas my Lady Mother did the bulk of the work, and I but watched and learned."

"How came you then to accompany your mother on such a task?" asked Éowyn.

"Well it was many years ago," said Legolas. "And 'twas neither my Lady Mother's nor my own wish that I should have been so involved; I had no interest in leech-work. But we were alone with the poor woman, who was in great difficulties, and as my Lady Mother had none beside me to call for aid I was conscripted to be her helper." They turned round the campsite together, arm in arm, and Legolas told Éowyn the tale, to which she attended with growing interest, forgetting her discomfort in the progression of his story. But suddenly she sank to her knees with a rending groan, for she had been so struck by unexpected and violent pain she could hardly stand. "My lady!" Legolas exclaimed. "Do you not forget to bre – "

He was cut off by her cry of agony; taking her up into his arms he carried her writhing back to the blanket before the fire, upon which he set her; she had doubled over, her face contorted with distress; it seemed to them both the contraction took far longer than had the others. When at last Éowyn was able to once again open her eyes she saw Legolas moving by the fire, washing his hands. She groaned.

"And must you once more lift my skirts, O Lord of Dol Galenehtar?" she asked weakly. "For one who claims his virginity is sacred you are becoming far too adept at this."

"If you can yet jest with me you are not so bad yet," said Legolas smiling.

"How can you say that? The last pain was far greater than all the others I have had!"

"You have passed into a new stage of your labor," said Legolas washing her gently. "Let me see." Éowyn held her breath until she felt Legolas withdraw. "Yes, you are coming quite close. Should all go well I would guess we have only a few hours of this left."

"Will this new stage inflict such awful pains upon me as the one I have just experienced?" asked Éowyn anxiously.

"Yes, I fear so," said Legolas, his fair face suffused with sympathy. "It is ever so. But be glad it is! For you may not achieve your goal lest you have passed this stage; at the last birth I officiated the labor stalled and the babe did not come forth."

"What did you then?" asked Éowyn going very pale.

Legolas fixed her with a thoughtful look. "Well, I might tell you," he said slowly, "later. But certainly not now. Let me say this though; both mother and child lived, though it was a close thing."

"So long as you were able to preserve their lives I care not," sighed Éowyn with relief. "After all – " Another pain wracked her and she balled up, clutching at her belly; through the haze of pain she felt Legolas' long arms slip about her holding her 'til it had passed. She lay in his embrace panting from her exertions while he soothingly stroked her hair; at last the frustration of the continued pain overcame her and she began to cry.

"Hush, hush!" murmured Legolas quietly. "I know; the pain is very great. But you are doing quite well you know; I have rarely seen a woman with so great a resilience as you, who accepts the pain of labor so stoically."

"I do not feel stoic!" she cried, trying to pull from his arms. "I hurt, I am in pain! Make the pain stop!"

"O my lady, you know of a certainty I should, were it possible," said Legolas calmly. "But I have not the proper herbs, and they do not grow hereabouts; all I have seen is a plant that shall loosen your bowels, and I do not think that would help you. Have you any medicine in your baggage suited for quelling pain?"

Éowyn stared at him, eyes glazed with tears; then rolling away from him wept into her hands. Legolas once more wrapped his arms about her, holding her as she wept; when the next contraction took her she cried out angrily and began thrashing her arms, seeking to strike him. "Make it stop!" she cried. "Make it stop!"

"Quiet!" thundered Legolas, and even through her agony Éowyn froze with surprise and fear. His face was dark and angry, and he held her firmly by her wrists. "Do not cast about so; you will harm your baby. I know you hurt; I am sorry you hurt; I would do anything to make it stop hurting. But I cannot; you must endure it if you want your child to be born." Seeing she had quieted he released her, then with tenderness that soothed his harsh words helped her to sit up against the bolster Meivel had fabricated for her. At last the pain abated and Éowyn sat, knees drawn up, her face in her hands.

"Legolas, I am sorry," she said through her fingers; she heard the Elf chuckle softly.

"My lady, I blame you not for your outburst; it is often thus when the woman experiences this point of her endeavor," he said gently, pulling her hands from her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "The pain bleeds your reason from you; your fatigue causes you to say things you regret later. It is all right, my lady; you have not hurt me. But you must not thrash about so – I am uneasy enough for you are coming far too early; the baby will be very delicate, and though his passage may be easy I fear for his health afterwards. You must preserve it as best you can, while he is in you."

"He?" asked Éowyn, looking keenly at him.

Legolas shrugged. "I say 'he' only because I know not whether your child is a boy or a girl," he said, "and it sounds better than to say 'it.'" Then another wave of pain overtook Éowyn, and she could not hear him for a while.

************************

"They are very fast and hard now."

"Yes, you are coming close."

"How glad I am the horrible pain stopped! Why is it we must pass through that phase, Legolas?"

"I know not. When I go to Valinor I shall inquire of Yavanna. I am sure she had something to do with it."

Éowyn sighed and paced the perimeter of the clearing once more. Her contractions were not so painful, but coming very quickly together; she felt light-headed and tired, and the sky had grown pale, illuminating the mists to pearlescence, and making the fire, so lately a bright hot thing, seem wan and weak. "I am growing very weary of that oak," she said, panting through a sudden pain. "It so – closely resembles – a fat man – with warts – and I have seen it – too often!" The contraction ended and she sighed.

"Do not speak so of the sigil of my house," chided Legolas with a smile. "Besides the oak cannot help how she looks; she was afflicted at some time with a disease, and though many trees about her withered and died she overcame it and became strong and hale, though deformed somewhat. Her strength lends unto her a beauty unseen by mortal eyes." He paused by the maligned oak, laying one white hand upon it. "She is strong and tender and lovely, like an old mother," he said quietly, his eyes thoughtful. "Do you not perceive how she holds within her bosom the hunting owl and the creeping fox? Though hollow and bent she has many years in her yet."

Éowyn stared at him. "You are very strange!" said she, shaking her head. "Almost you make me feel as though I ought to apologize to the tree. But I am so befuddled with weariness it is not so odd a thing to me."

"Elves beget befuddlement, or so Gimli's father has told me," laughed Legolas, leading her back onto their well-worn path through the fallen leaves, which glistened with frost. "Poor Glóin! To be forced to accept the friendship of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen, after all those many years of dislike and mistrust. The Fourth Age is become strange as well."

"Strangest to me is that I walk arm in arm with you about this clearing as though we paced Arwen's gardens in Minas Tirith," said Éowyn. "How far away from everything we are, and how quiet it is!" They fell silent then, listening to the faint sleepy trilling of birds and the rustling of the bare icy branches above them. Then suddenly Éowyn halted, a strange expression on her face.

"What is it?" asked Legolas. "Is it another pain?"

"No," said Éowyn slowly; "I feel rather as though I – well – you have not let me eat nor drink these past hours and yet – " She colored deeply, and Legolas smiled.

"You feel as though you need to move your bowels?" he said carefully, and Éowyn in embarrassment looked away.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Good!" said Legolas, and led her back to the blankets. "Sit you down; I shall build up the fire and heat more water and then we shall begin."

"Begin? Begin what?" asked Éowyn, and then she turned very pale. "Is it time?"

"I know not," said Legolas, throwing more faggots upon the flames. "I shall have to check first."

Slowly Éowyn lowered herself to the blankets, heart hammering against her chest. She wondered if she were frightened, then concluded all the evidence pointed in that direction. "And if it is indeed time?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Legolas looked over his shoulder at her; his long flaxen hair shifted and floated down to touch his hands as they held the helm full of hot water. He smiled and said, "If it is time, then you and I shall urge your babe forth." Seeing her face tighten with fear he asked, masking his voice with studied indifference: "Have you and Faramir discussed names?"

"I – no, we have – we have not," gasped Éowyn as another contraction broke over her. "Legolas – I must – I cannot stop – "

"You want to push? Well, wait but a moment and I will let you know if you may. If you begin to push ere the opening is prepared you shall tear, and as you do not have any embroidery implements in your luggage I do not know how I would put you back together again."

This was sufficient enough threat to keep Éowyn occupied; when he had tied back his hair, washed his hands and brought the rag to wash her, she urgently pulled up her skirts to show herself to him, so inured to the indignity she scarcely noticed. "Ah!" said Legolas with satisfaction after he laved her; "you are ready; I can see that the head is ready to come down. Now when you feel the pain begin you push; when it stops so do you. Do you understand, my lady?"

"Yes," said Éowyn, trembling; she watched Legolas place several cloths in front of her, then he shucked his jerkin and doublet and rolled up the sleeves of his linen shirt. Such businesslike preparation unnerved her, but when she felt the first clench of pain she pushed, only somewhat surprised to hear herself say something she had oftimes heard Éomer utter when he thought she wasn't listening. When the contraction subsided and she stopped, feeling very full and uncomfortable, she was aggravated to hear Legolas laugh long and merrily.

"O that Faramir could have heard you!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright with mirth. "You ride like a man, you fight like a man, and now I see you curse like a man as well!"

"I suppose," panted Éowyn angrily, "you are going to now say, 'Why my lady, you are almost as good as a man!' "

"Nay!" said Legolas, still laughing. "What man can bring forth a child, or endure the pain attendant without demanding some payment for his labors? You are far better than a man, my lady!" And still chuckling he crouched before her; finally he said, "Yes, I think we are making progress; I cannot see the head yet but it is further down the passage than it was before. At your next contraction push hard!"

This went on for longer than Éowyn had expected; she had thought to push but three or four times to complete her labor but when an hour had passed she began to grow weary and frightened, even though Legolas did not seem alarmed or even much surprised. Then a particularly strong contraction gripped her and in the midst of her pain and fear she cried: "O Legolas! I cannot do this!"

He looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "I beg your pardon, my lady?"

"I cannot!" she panted; "I cannot have this baby!"

Legolas sat back upon his heels and smiled. "Well then!" he said. "You had best explain to the babe that it must needs remain within your womb the rest of its life if you cannot bring it forth; for it is certain that I cannot do it for you."

Éowyn drew in her breath in a sob, but changed her mind midway and began to laugh weakly. "Of course you cannot – would you not already have done so for me, my champion, were it possible for you? I apologize, Legolas; I am being foolish. Wait – I am feeling another – "

"There," said Legolas with satisfaction; "yes – push but a little harder and I might grasp the head – "

"Legolas!"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Cease with the 'my ladies' and call me Éowyn! You have lifted my skirts enough times; I think you have earned the right to that privilege. What was that I felt, the head is out?"

"Not yet but I can see it. Is that another one? Push hard – "

Éowyn cried out; the pain in her loins was great, but she could feel it moving down her passage, and knew she was close. When the contraction stopped she panted with the effort, and pulling her knees apart demanded: "Well?"

"The head is out," said Legolas; his hands were very busy. "Before your next contraction I want to clean out the fluids from his nose and mouth so that I might make him breathe the clearer. Ah, here you are – " Éowyn pushed again, light-headed and feeling as though she were swelling to bursting-point; then with a sensation of release she felt something slip out, and Legolas burst out laughing again.

"What is it?" she gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks from her pain and efforts.

"It is a girl," said Legolas, and then Éowyn began to cry in earnest.


	4. Hísimë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the Green Knight Universe. How far will Legolas go to preserve the life and health of the Lady of Emyn Arnen? *WARNINGS* Rather graphic and icky; discussion of sexual activity.

"Quick, give her to me! I want to see her!" she cried, holding out her arms, but Legolas shook his head, busily cleaning the babe, and said:

"Nay – not yet; let me but get her to breathe, and tie the cord off with this twine; then I shall give her to you, and we shall bring forth the after-birth."

"O!" Éowyn in her excitement had forgotten there was still much to do; she watched feverishly as Legolas chafed the babe with warm wet cloths, crooning softly to her in his own tongue; at last as he wrapped a bit of clean twine about the thick purple-white cord the babe gave a thin high wail.

"Ah!" exclaimed Legolas, his eyes alight; "she breathes! Hold out your arms, O Lady of Emyn Arnen, and welcome to yourself your firstborn daughter, and the latest fruit of your love for your lord!"

Eagerly Éowyn took the bundle, but when she looked upon the thin narrow face she gave an exclamation of dismay. "She is so small and pale! What is wrong with her, Legolas?"

"Naught two extra months within the safe confines of your womb would not have conferred," said Legolas, drawing yet more cloths beneath her hips. "Put her upon your breast, Éowyn, and begin to nurse her; then your womb shall tighten and help you to push out the after-birth."

She was so far beyond modesty at that point Éowyn did not even think; she unbuttoned her bodice and brought the tiny infant to her breast. After stroking the flaccid cheek she at last made the babe's mouth to open and seek her out; then when the infant began to suckle she felt another contraction.

"Here we are then," said Legolas. "Now push."

The after-birth slipped out smoothly, and then while Éowyn still nursed Legolas put his palms upon her stomach and began to knead it, forcing out great quantities of blood and clots, wiping her legs betimes with cloths until he felt he had got as much as he could. Then taking his last clean helm-full of water he washed her again, and folding up a pad thick and small placed it beneath her, removed the stained cloths and at last drew her skirts down her legs.

"There you are, little mother!" he said smiling tenderly at them. "Now should all go well I shall have little need to lift your skirts again."

Éowyn laughed, so full of gladness she felt almost as though she were floating; all weariness had fallen away and she was very happy. "Look at her, Legolas!" she said exultantly; "but look at her! Is she not perfect? Is she not beautiful? Look at her tiny hands, each with its little nail! And see the hair upon her head; I think it shall be curly. O what color do you think it will be? It seems almost dark to me but it is yet damp; do you think it will be pale like mine?"

"It is hard to tell yet," smiled Legolas, wrapping the soiled cloths in a big bundle and carrying them to the far side of the fire. "Do you remember Fastred's hair was light but grew the darker as he grew the older."

Éowyn sighed. "How I wish he were here, he and my husband both!" she said. "How I wish I could but convey to them the good news, that with your aid I have brought forth a daughter! Legolas – " she looked up at him as he approached, face full of joy and gratefulness. "How fortunate am I to have been befriended by you, Legolas Thranduilion! What other of my friends could have done so much for me, and so skillfully?"

"Aragorn perhaps," laughed Legolas, picking up another cloth. "Arwen, of a certainty. Now, my lady, I am going to cook the after-birth and you will eat it; you know well yourself, from your forays into horse-husbandry, that it is full of blood and other good things which a mother loses in her labor. Then I shall make you to drink some water and you must rest."

"Very well," said Éowyn, and humming a lullaby to herself watched her tiny baby suckle, contented and well.

*********************

Faramir was hard pressed to not force his tired mount into a gallop; he checked the steaming horse impatiently, following Himbaláth into the woods. They had been riding hard through fresh-fallen snow for three days, and though the Elf showed no sign of weariness all in the party were cold and tired. They ducked beneath low-lying branches heavy with snow and ice, their horses' hooves crunching and slipping upon the white path; now and again an errant drip from the canopy above would catch Faramir upon the face and he would look up at the naked trees resentfully. The sky was leaden and gray, and it was cold, damp, and very uncomfortable; though he felt it not for himself he could not but think of his poor wife and newborn babe shivering in the mists; he reminded himself Legolas would surely not allow them to get to that state but it was still difficult to arrest his worry. Then he bethought to himself that perhaps the Dunlendings had returned, and the knot of fear resumed, and he had to fight down the urge to break into a run.

Lord Aldamir drew up beside him, his breath expelled in white clouds and ice crusting in the folds of his heavy red cloak. "My Lord Faramir," he said, chafing his gauntleted hands, "the forward scouts have returned; they did report that Lord Legolas is but a half-hour's ride to the north-west."

Faramir's countenance lightened, but then clouded; he said, "What of my wife? Have they seen Lady Éowyn?"

"Nay, my lord, they but caught sight of the Green Knight as he stood upon a ridge watching for us; he waved his hand, they said, and disappeared back into the woods."

Faramir scanned the horizon. "That ridge there then?" he asked, and looking more closely at it said: "Well that might indeed be smoke from a fire, but it is very hard to tell, it is so misty hereabouts."

"Yes, it is always thus at this time of year, my lord." They rode on in silence a few moments more, the Red Knight marking well Faramir's agitation; at last he said: "Fear not, Lord Faramir! Do you not know your Lady Wife was left in the careful and compassionate hands of the Green Knight? You know well he has done all he could to succor and protect her."

"I know," said Faramir, smiling at him; "but still you must allow me my indulgences; it is a husband's right to worry over his wife's wellbeing."

"Is it?" sighed Aldamir; his unmarried state was a sore point with him. "Well I fear I must take you at your word, my lord."

They climbed the slope steadily, though betimes their horses slipped upon the slick ice; at last they gained the ridge, and Faramir unable to restrain himself pushed his horse forward to Himbaláth's side; the Elf smiled at him and urged his destrier aside so that the Lord of Emyn Arnen might pass, and Faramir pressed on eagerly into the woods. He could now smell the fire, and though it was but late afternoon thought he could perchance glimpse the warm flickering light amongst the black tree boles. Then stepping out before him, his pale hair mocking the gleaming snow drifts, was Legolas; he held in his arms a bundle of tattered rags, and upon his fair face was a wide smile.

"Welcome, O Faramir Lord of Emyn Arnen!" he said as Faramir hastily dismounted; he held out the bundle and said: "You must needs greet your daughter first; she is most anxious to make her Lord Father's acquaintance."

Faramir stood very still a moment; he could hear the others ride up behind him and halt, but he found for a wonder that though he had at last achieved his aim his legs were insensate. "A daughter?" he asked in wonder. "Éowyn has given to me a daughter?"

"She has!" smiled Legolas, and seeing Faramir was numb stepped forward and placed the babe in her father's arms. The tiny face turned, seeking the one to whom she had grown accustomed, but upon perceiving Faramir's eyes upon her she gazed solemnly at him, and then gave a small hiccough. Faramir raised his head to ask Legolas how Éowyn had fared, but found to his amazement his throat had seized shut, and his eyes with tears had become too clouded to see much more than a blurred outline of his friend's face; laughing lightly Legolas kissed him upon his forehead, and taking him by the arm led him deeper into the woods.

They passed a large cairn set about with spears and shields, and a smoking pit filled with the detritus of charred bodies; these all passed by without comment, drawing ever closer to the red-gold light of the bonfire. When they entered the clearing Faramir's eyes were drawn to the pallet arranged before the fire; upon it lay his wife, her golden hair plaited neatly and winding like a yellow snake across her makeshift pillow; her eyes were closed in slumber, and though they were marred by dark circles there was yet a blush of pink upon her cheeks. Breathlessly Faramir approached, knowing Legolas was behind him and drawing comfort from his firm presence; he knelt with the babe by his wife's side and kissed her gently upon the crown of her head. She stirred, and opening her eyes looked up into her husband's face; she smiled, and in full view of all put her arms about his neck and kissed him soundly upon his lips.

"Finally!" she said. "What kept you?" And though Faramir still could not speak, he could hear, and when he lay the babe in his wife's arms he heard Legolas chuckling gently.

*****************************  
Meivel was confounded by Himbaláth's winning of their race; he felt it personally, though Himbaláth assured him it was not his fault; King Éomer's horse had foundered in the gathering drifts and delayed them two days. By the time Meivel's party arrived Legolas had deemed Éowyn and the babe fit for travel, though he warned them they must take it very slow; so they laid the Lady of Emyn Arnen and her tiny maid in the waggon and started their careful descent. A full five days passed before the party reached Amon Din, and as Aldamir had sent out runners with the announcement that the Green Knight had brought forth the Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen's daughter himself, they were greeted at the gates of the keep by a great crowd shaking flags and pennants of green and white and red, crying, "The Green Knight for Gondor! The Green Knight for the White Lady! Hail the Midwife of Rohan!" For himself Legolas did not seem to mind the accolades, but Faramir was affronted; when they finally foregathered that evening in Aldamir's quarters and sat before the fire together he said to his friend: "I do not mind, O Legolas, your being known as either the Green Knight or the White Lady's champion, but to be known as a midwife does not seem fitting somehow, especially for a warrior of your stature."

"Do you not think so?" asked Legolas. He held the babe in his arms; she slept as did her Lady Mother, though Éowyn was ensconced in a room down the hall, with lady's maids aplenty at her beck and call, to see to her every comfort and remunerate her somewhat for her ordeal. The lady's maids and sundry nurses had objected at first to the Elf Lord's taking the baby, but as Éomer reminded them he had brought the babe forth himself they had grudgingly acquiesced, wrapping the little one up in warm flannels and urging him to mind her head. So Legolas sat in a comfortable chair upon the inglenook, cradling the tiny infant gently in his arms and watching her as she slept. "I do not find it abasing; I am sure once your daughter grows but a little older all shall forget my rôle and the title shall fall into disuse."

"I said not it was abasing," said Faramir smiling, "only that it was not fitting. For now every highborn woman about to deliver shall call upon you to aid her in her labor; they shall say, 'Well, he brought forth the daughter of Faramir and Éowyn of Emyn Arnen; and an Elf is better than a leech and cheaper beside!'" Legolas, Éomer, and Aldamir laughed, and Faramir said: "I am warning you, my friend; have a care to absent yourself from expectant women these coming years, lest the title of midwife stick so firmly you shall never shake it."

Legolas shrugged. "I am not concerned; who would willingly choose a warrior to bring forth a child?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "Ah, thank you, Gilmir – yes, the wine is excellent. Well, Faramir, have you and Éowyn decided upon a name for the girl? For it has been well over ten days since I first took her up in my hands and we have as yet naught to call her."

"We have discussed it," admitted Faramir taking a sip of his wine. "And we have decided."

"O, and what is it then?" asked Legolas.

"We have decided since the Green Knight was willing and able to come to his lady's rescue in her time of need, 'twould be his privilege to name the child," smiled Faramir, taking in Legolas' surprised expression with pleasure. "We neither of us can come to an accord – I wished to name her Galéniel, but my Lady Wife wanted Ehtarwen; both give the nod to your involvement but none seem to fit her somehow. Come, my friend! We freely give the choice to you; surely there is something you call her in the depths of your mind, privately before none else. Yes, I perceive that there is! What is it then, O Legolas?"

"Well since you ask," said Legolas with a glad smile, "it is this; all through that long night and following day were we obscured by mists and darkness, and even when first I held her the heavy cold mist swirled about us; I have in my mind been calling her Hísimë, for that is the month in which she was brought forth, and its very meaning attended her birth."

"Hísimë," said Faramir, and held out his arms. Legolas placed the child in her father's embrace, and she stirred and let out a small sound like a kitten; Faramir smiled and gazed down upon his daughter. "Yes, Legolas; Hísimë shall be her name, and she with her brother shall grow up to love and esteem you highly as do their parents."

"You will let them visit me?" asked Legolas anxiously, and Faramir laughed.

"Yes, yes!" he said; "it is not so far but they might spend time with a beloved benefactor, and you have certainly proved yourself able to care for and nurture such little ones."

"Well as I have none of my own I adopt my friends'," said Legolas, holding out his arms greedily; Faramir with a smile placed the girl in the Elf's hands, and watched as his friend held the babe up close to his face, kissing the tiny cheek. "Welcome, Hísimë!" he whispered, and the other men smiled.

 

*FIN*


End file.
